We met
by TruthfulLiar
Summary: My version of how Maureen and Joanne first met.


**I thought about RENT, and where Joanne and Maureen might have met. I came up with actually, two or three different places. Each with different plots. I loved them all so there will be two chapters for each different setting one for Maureens POV and one for Joanne's. It's told from Joanne's point of view first. This is before RENT incase you havn't figured that out. **

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything except the sweaty man named Carl, sadly.**

-Joanne's POV-

I laughed politely along with the overweight man sitting in the seat next to me, who I wanted to shoot. Well, shoot was strong word, more like stab then run over with a pick-up truck. Instead, I smiled and took a huge gulp of my drink. It was going to be a long night.

The whole night from the beginning spelled diaster, he had picked me up in the a dirty station wagon. Not be rude but it was very dirty, plus it was white which made it so much more obvious. I just kept telling myself as he digged the coins out of the glove compartment to pay for the gas that he was just having "rough times." But appartanlly Prince Charming with Food Stamps was not who Carl turned out to be. My mom said he was my type, but it seemed lately to her any man was my type. My type - pychotic, lonely, homeless, rude, stupid men we're all my types ever since I'd announced I was a lesbian. Mother just refused to believe her only child was a 'homosexual' a taboo word in the Jefferson household. I had learned how to tune out the perverted comments and gently but firmly push away his greedy hands from my breasts. Still, I wanted out.

Carl wiggled his eyebrows pulling out of McDonalds parking lot, where we eaten. Yeah doesn't exactly spell five star resterant does it? "So baby-" he said putting his arm around my neck in a cliche first date style. "How about we head back to my place?" My mind was racing for excuses, I sat in his greasy car, I had his greasy food but I, Joanne Jefferson will not touch his greasy body. I pointed randomly in front of me to anything to distract his attention from probally the only woman who's gotten this close to him in a long time. I opened my mouth to say something "-Bar." Great, now I get to see what this guy is when he's drunk. Carl gladly pulled into the parking lot, we sat down at a greasy table but at least it was a table. He ordered a pitcher of beer and couldn't stop staring at the waitress ass. I excused myself to the ladies room, even though I know for a fact it's probally even scumier than the bar but at least it got me away from Carl.

After pushing the door open with my elbow to avoid any more germs I stumbled in. I actually looked good tonight what a waste. I thought as I glanced in the tiny mirror. My hair looked bouncy and soft, the plain blue jean skirt made my butt look normal and my tight-fighted blouse was just that tight-fighted. I heard someone come in, a tall dark brown haired woman just stood in the corner watching me, I must've looked pretty riduculous checking out my butt in a tiny mirror like that so I blush and turned around immediately. The woman stood staring at my ass slowly puffing on her cigarette just looking me up and down. I cleared my throat and pushed my hair behind my ears uncomforably beginning to make my way to the exit. "Hey,-" the woman said blocking my exit, her breath smelt of beer and cigerattes she was obviously drunk. Oh no not another scum. Even if this one is a woman, wearing tight leather pants that accented her perfect tight looking ass. I still cannot deal with two drunk man-woman-people. Whatever. So I simply replied politely "Hi, can I please get through?" The woman circled me still puffing her cigeratte I noticed that when she walked her hips shaked, which caused her boobs she shake also. "Where you going so fast?" she said walking toward me which caused me in my startlement to walk backward. "Look, lady I don't mean any trouble.." Oh god my heart was beating fast in my chest she was gonna kill me, beat me up I'm gonna die in this god forsaken pit of a bathroom. I looked at her she was actually pretty cute once you got past the wild mess she called her hair. She backed up a bit and laughed throwing her cigeratte to the ground and stomping it out with her high heeled black boot. "I don't want any trouble either." She laughed again, I liked her laugh.

"Baby, I just want your name." I looked at her wide-eyed, "My name?" I repeated, then got back my manners and extended my hand "Joanne Jefferson. And yours is?" She didn't answer right away instead this beautiful brown haired goddess pulled me toward her so it looked as if we were about to tango. I stared into her deep emerald green eyes and she whispered "Maureen." I smiled, she returned the smile. Maureen then gently lifted up my hand and scribbled 555-1212 messily with a black pen, that myseriously came from nowhere. She kissed my hand and said "Call me." then exited before I got another word in.

I shaked my head looking after her.Every move she did was so planned out, it was scary how much she had me swooning when we just met. Maureen, sure can tango but her grip romance makes me fall, harder than I've ever fallen before. I exited humming on tune that I never heard before, soon to be called the "Tango Maureen."


End file.
